


Lest These Fires Consume Thee

by OpaqueXApathy



Category: Star Trek, Television - Fandom, slash fiction - Fandom
Genre: Adult Situations, Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, Established couple, Graphic Sex, Human/Alien coupling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rare Pairing, Rough Sex, Slash, Violence, dark themes, implied rape, m/m - Freeform, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpaqueXApathy/pseuds/OpaqueXApathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the original series, when Captain Christopher Pike captained the Enterprise, he and Spock partake in holiday shore leave on Earth with Christopher's family for Thanksgiving. But the joyful tranquility is shattered when Spock's very first Pon Farr hits with barely any warning. *NOTE* Ever seen the original pilot? Did you notice Spock smiling? This is young!Spock - before he obviously decided 'logically' that he was 'only Vulcan'. I realize this was a character change from the writers but it always struck me as odd. This story explores that side of Spock - a more liberal mix between his two halves with a lover that refused to let him choose one over the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lest These Fires Consume Thee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone story that does connect to another, Shadows of the Past. Which is posted elsewhere. This can be read completely without it. For those of you that did read Shadows however this is how Spock became pregnant in Shadows of the Past. If you have not read Shadows of the past, it's my most prized work. It received two honors, three awards and on a Star Trek only fiction site toppled nearly 200k hits in one year. It's currently undergoing a reworking but you just might find it here the next time around.
> 
> * * *

 

 

Lest These Fires Consume Thee by Vetesse

**Summary:**

Spock/Pike - Spock experiences his first Pon Farr at a Pike family reunion.

  
 **Rating:** FRAO - Adult  
 **Fandoms:** slash fiction, Star Trek, Television  
 **Characters:** Mr. Spock, original character  
 **Genres:** Slash  
 **Tags:** Adult Situations, anal sex, Angst, Dark Themes, dubious consent, Established couple, graphic sex, Human/Alien coupling, Hurt/Comfort, implied rape, m/m, mild violence, nudity, Oral sex, Rare Pairing, rough sex, slash, violence  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** None  
 **Published:** 04/25/10  
 **CoAuthor #1:** \---NONE---  
 **CoAuthor #2:** \---NONE---  
 **CoAuthor #3:** \---NONE---  
 **CoAuthor #4:** \---NONE---  
 **Updated:** 04/25/10

 

Lest These Fires Consume Thee by Vetesse

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** This is a stand alone story that does connect to another, Shadows of the Past. Which is posted elsewhere. This can be read completley without it. For those of you that did read Shadows however this is how Spock became pregnant in Shadows of the Past.

* * *

  
 

Christopher Pike breathed a sigh of relief as his feet touched down on home soil. A feeling he often thought he'd never experience again since the last time. But then again that feeling always prevailed strongly after an all too brief and always much too long in coming shore leave on earth. The last time he had seen any of his family had been – Chris heaved a deep sigh. Too damn long.

The only thing in his life that kept him going between it all, during the long voyages deep into dangerous and unknown areas of space and under the enormous and often suffocating weight of command was Spock.

Chris smiled over at his lover, soon to be husband, “Ready to head out?”

Spock smiled a dazzling smile that never ceased to daze Chris just a bit and nodded, “I am.”

They beamed over to the California region and then took a grav car to Chris' family home in Mojave where they were greeted and embraced by Chris' mother Dianna, his Uncle John, his cousin Marc, Marc's wife S'beth and Chris' sisters Sarah and Shanna.

Spock took turns embracing all of them, reaching out through the steadily strengthening bond he and Chris shared to offer his support. This was a very emotional reunion. The last they had seen the Pike family had been four point six years ago.

“Everyone else will be arriving a couple days from now.” Dianna said, smiling with one arm around her son and the other around Shanna, “In the meantime though you and Chris will have the guest bedroom on the second floor to yourselves as always Spock.” She chuckled, “After that though I can't make any promises. This is going to be the biggest Pike family Thanksgiving yet.”

“Things are going to get pretty crowded around here.” Marc chuckled.

“Makes me kind of wish we had the old house doesn't it Dianna?” John asked.

“At times. But we'll do just fine.” She nodded inside, “Come on. We have so much to catch up on.”

With one arm around his mother and the other around his oldest sister Chris headed towards the house, looking over his shoulder at Spock to see where he was, giving him a smile. But the smile fell as his eyes fell upon him, his expression turning to one of worry.

Spock looked troubled, his eyes gazing out over the mountains with an almost lost and confused – pained expression.

“Spock?” Chris asked, stopping immediately.

Spock's eyes found his and he smiled, the troubled expression vanishing, “Coming.”

They talked for hours, laughing, reminiscing about old times and catching Chris and Spock both up on what they had missed in the past four years. Chris couldn't believe it had actually been that long. It seemed... wrong. It didn't settle with him that a man should be taken away from his family that long. It didn't sit well. In fact it made him want to seriously start thinking about retiring from Starfleet. As much as he loved it... four years was four years too long. And what would it be next time? Ten months or ten years?

Chris looked over at Spock and smiled, catching him covering a yawn with a hand and a slightly embarrassed expression. He grinned and rubbed his arm, “Getting tired sweetheart?” He whispered.

“I saw that.” Dianna smiled warmly at Spock.

“He had a very long night last night. He helped my chief engineer limp the _Enterprise_ home. I'm sure we couldn't have done it without you.”

“The computations necessary to stabilize the antimatter imbalance in the engines was most perplexing. If I hadn't taken into account the core to trans-inducer fluctuation we experienced I doubt we would have left the Antari system. However with or without my help the situation would have been resolved in time.”

“That is Spock for yes I am tired and would indeed like to go to bed.” Chris said, breathing a laugh as he set his wine glass down on the table.

“Do I not talk this much otherwise?”

“Yes and no. But I can tell just by looking at you that you're exhausted.”

“I... didn't figure I was _that_ readable.”

“Spock you'd be surprised just how readable you really are to me.” Chris narrowed his eyes at his alien lover, “Why are you being so argumentative?”

“If you do not like my company I will gladly take it elsewhere.” Spock said, moving to stand.

“Hey now wait a minute –”

“Spock no one said anything about not appreciating your company.” Dianna said with a gentle smile, trying to placate the situation but she too was baffled. Spock never became this upset and she had never seen her son come this close to having an argument with him, “Please sit down. This is a simple misunderstanding I'm sure. Everyone is tired and it has been a long day.”

Spock sighed and sat down, “If you will excuse me however I am quite tired and as you said it has been a long day.”

“That's fine.” Dianna smiled soothingly, standing to give him a hug, “May I?” She asked.

Spock smiled softly and stood to accept her gentle embrace, “Thank you Dianna.”

“I'll be up in just a minute Spock.” Chris said, troubled eyes flickering over him, smiling a smile that didn't reach the rest of his face.

Spock nodded curtly and left.

Diana raised both eyebrows at Chris when he was gone. “What was that?” she asked quietly.

“You two have a fight you didn't tell us about before coming home? Those really deserve warnings.” Marc said.

“We haven't had a fight in... two years.” Chris frowned, “I don't know whats going on with him.” He puzzled over this a moment and stood. “But I'm going to go find out.”

“Just be gentle.” Dianna smiled at him.

“Aren't I always?” But recognizing the gruff edge to his voice he look appropriately chagrined. “Right.”

 

Spock looked up at the soft knock on his and Chris' bedroom door, watching as his lover came in with a gentle if not slightly apologetic and affectionate smile, “Hey.” he whispered.

Spock sighed, seeing that Chris was moving cautiously, and immediately felt sorry for being the cause of it. “Chris I don't know what came over me. My actions were highly uncalled for and I apologize.”

“Apology accepted but unnecessary.” Chris smiled, reaching out and taking him into his arms. “Mom's right it _has_ been a long day. Hell its been a long four years.” He leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to Spock's left temple. “Anything else bothering you?”

“Only...” Spock's voice was husky when he spoke, glancing down between them, “Something quite pleasing and certainly off topic.”

Chris smiled and let out a soft groan, meeting Spock's lips gently. But it became apparent as their passionate fires ignited – and quickly – that Spock didn't want things slow and easy tonight.

It was a gentle fight for dominance. Chris was on his back one moment as they both struggled out of their clothes and the next he was pinning Spock to the bed as he did his best to make as much physical contact with his lover as possible. But again Spock wrestled control back, with a strength and ease that made Chris feel a flicker of fear. If he wanted Spock _could_ take control with his say or not.

Spock reached out and without even asking pressed his fingers gently to the meld points on the sides of Chris' face. _Do not fear T'hy'la. I would never force anything upon you that you did not wish._

Chris relaxed but it was still a gentle tug of war between who was on and top and who was on bottom. Chris could never – couldn't even think of submitting to anyone in the way Spock did for him but Spock never asked. It was their natural roles. It felt right and it never became boring. Being a 'bottom' just wasn't and never would be Chris. And both of them were perfectly fine with that.

In the end they settled with something a little new – something they had only done a handful of times in the past and not for many months. Spock riding Chris, his cock situated deep inside him, Chris' hands on his hips and no small measure of awe on his face as he watched Spock while they both worked steadily towards climax.

He had never seen Spock like this before. They had had rough sex and this certainly wasn't but he had never seen Spock this... sexually lit up. It was as if he was looking at a purely sexual being instead of his lover and while he had seen a fire like that before from Spock this was... astounding.

They came to an earth shattering climax a mere five maybe six minutes after Spock started riding him – Chris glad for the near sound proofing of the room they were in. Falling over the precipice into that orgasm had been like falling of a cliff a mile deep and while Chris had tried to keep it down he knew he had failed.

Looking up at Spock, a cut on his lip where he had bitten down to keep quiet, he could see he had been harder put to stay quiet. He knew that where he could be a little vocal Spock was usually very loud and vocal. Chris loved it about it about him.

Chris somehow found the strength to sit up, his softening penis still deep in Spock's ass, shivering at the sensations of pleasure even now that that feeling evoked.

“You okay?” he grinned, gently wiping a thumb against Spock's lower lip.

Spock grinned back. “Yes.” he said, laying his head down against Chris' shoulder.

Chris ran a hand over Spock's sweaty, hot skin and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of a pointed ear. Spock shuddered and it was then that Chris noticed a decidedly hot Vulcan erection pressing against his stomach. He pulled back slightly, smiling, “You're still hard?”

“Vulcan stamina.” Spock murmured, eyes sparkling, “And you _do_ frequently have that effect on me.”

Chris rolled Spock over so that he was on top of him, cradling his head as he laid him back, and eased his flaccid cock out of him. “Yes but you're usually satisfied the first time around.” he murmured as he pressed gentle kisses down Spock's muscular chest and well defined torso.

Spock was already trembling with need and if the evidence of his own orgasm wasn't still present on Chris' chest and stomach he wouldn't have known that he had gotten off at all earlier.

Chris didn't usually facilitate oral sex unless he was the one receiving but tonight he felt like it for some reason. Spock's sexually charged mood was rubbing off on him. He could feel it through their link. Hell there was no way he _couldn't_. Spock was dancing around in his mind and sharing his emotions and feelings so freely Chris couldn't help but feel a little more daring than he was usually regarding their love making. Spock's openness was as encouraging as his sexually charged libido.

Unlike Spock however Chris didn't take Spock into his mouth - tongue dancing around his aching cock, teasing the head as he dragged his mouth up the shaft and sucked - because he liked the taste. He liked to do it just to please Spock and to hear the sounds out of his mouth that he was making now.

Spock's knees were drawn up to his chest, chest and sides heaving as he struggled for air, clutching the sheets beside him as Chris continued to please and lavish his green tinted cock with reckless abandon. Chris was high on the sounds he was getting from Spock and threw himself into the task, taking him as far into his mouth and down his throat that he could or had previously dared and moaning around it.

“Chris!” Spock cried out. Realizing he had been so loud he bit down hard on his lip and let out a whimper instead of the moan he no doubt would have preferred.

He felt hot liquid on his tongue a moment later and reflexively swallowed, fighting back the urge to gag. Swallowing wasn't something that he enjoyed and he'd probably resent it later but the sounds Spock was making and the pleasure he was experiencing far outweighed that. Chris held his hips down as best as he could but the only reason Spock wasn't choking him now was because of his will alone and not by any display on Chris' part.

Chris didn't give him much time to relax, quickly taking his mouth off his cock and urging Spock onto his knees. He was rock hard after that display from from his lover and guided his hands to the bed frame, wrapping an arm around Spock more to hold him and steady himself as he thrust himself inside.

Spock cried out loud enough that Chris would have probably winced at it if he hadn't already been so far gone in incredible heat of his lover's ass, the tightness – pounding into him as he raced towards yet another climax.

He reached down and felt that Spock was already hard too and felt a momentary surge of impressiveness before wrapping his fingers around it and stroking it to the rhythm of the furious thrust of his hips.

Spock was getting louder by the second but no amount of soothingly shushing him and coaxing him to be quiet was helping. Chris couldn't blame him. He felt as if he was on fire, burning with pleasure so intense he wouldn't be surprised if both of them spontaneously combusted.

He and Spock were one and the same creature, minds intertwined as much as their bodies but when Spock unleashed the full power of the meld upon him and his pleasure crashed into Chris' mind as well as his own – he was lost.

He came with a violent shout, shooting his seed once more deeply into Spock's ass. He felt a hot splash of cum against his hand but couldn't keep it there any longer, nearly toppling over. He sagged against Spock and reached up to grasp both of his hands, fingers intertwining and grasping as they each rode the last waves of their orgasm together.

Spock's mind was a jumbled mess as he came down. All Chris was getting was _love you love you love you love t'hy'la love you –_ And he did his best to soothe him.

“Love you.” Chris whispered, pressing a kiss gently to his ear, “Love you, love you, love you my T'hy'la.”

His voice seemed to rouse him because Spock pulled away from the fully formed meld gently until they both had their own minds back to their respective persons.

Chris grinned against Spock's shoulder, still trying to catch his breath. He felt the rumble of Spock's deep chuckle in answer to his grin and chuckled himself.

“We're going to catch hell tomorrow you know.”

Spock flushed green with embarrassment but didn't appear to have enough strength beyond that to react more.

Chris let his softening member slip free from Spock's tight, hot channel, both groaning at the loss. He watched as cum seeped out of Spock's ass, dripping onto the bed, and couldn't help but lean down and do something that would have otherwise thoroughly disgusted him. He licked some of his cum that had dripped down onto Spock's testicles, trailing his tongue upward to the tight ring of muscle of Spock's ass, groaning at the taste of his own come in his mouth. He preferred the bitter, salty taste to the sharp coppery tang of Spock's and couldn't help but thrust his tongue inside to catch more of it.

Spock let out a startled groan, hips jerking, and gasped, Chris licking back up the crack of his butt and then placing a gentle kiss there. He kissed up to the small of his back and then sat up and pressed another gentle kiss to his jaw.

Together they eased back down onto the bed, fairly collapsing in a pile of limbs. Even though both were a hot and sticky mess neither of them even attempted to move, Spock curling up against Chris and letting out a content, cat like purr.

They fell asleep quickly after a few whispered endearments.

  


They didn't catch _much_ hell that following morning but more than a few spearing glances were directed their direction. Chris did feel sorry. No one certainly wanted to hear it. He didn't especially like to hear it when Marc and S'beth – Chris shuddered and put a stop to those thoughts.

He did later apologize to his mother and Marc but both of them ended up being more at ease with it than he thought and there were certainly no hard feelings – just a stern warning from his mother to keep it down in the future, especially when the kids were around.

Chris wholeheartedly agreed with her.

Giving Spock an orange juice and french toast flavored kiss after breakfast he was reminded of Spock's valiant effort to keep it quiet by the green scab on his lip from cutting himself on his sharper than human teeth. He decided not to give Spock any more opportunities to make it worse if he could help it and planned to do what he enjoyed most when he was home - packing a lunch and planning a day out just to themselves where it usually would have been his family. Marc didn't seem offended in the least and neither did his mother or sisters. They were probably relieved.

The day was a blissful one. One that Chris knew he'd remember and cherish for the rest of his life. They had taken one horse because Spock hadn't felt confident by himself on another. They had taken a long ride before finding a peaceful spot to settle down and eat lunch. Then they had made love with as much passion and abandon as the night before but this time there was no one to be quiet for and their cries filled the canyon below without a care or thought.

When they returned home it was nearly dark and Spock was more sore than Chris was proud of. But Spock surely seemed to be.

“Every twinge and every ache reminds me of the sweet bliss of you inside me my T'hy'la. I cherish the feeling just as much as the other.” he said as Chris helped him down from the saddle, placing his hands on Spock's narrow hips and Spock lightly gripping his shoulders.

Chris swept him up into his arms as soon as he was on his feet and met his lips passionately, both kissing for long moments in the setting sun near darkness of the desert twilight.

 _Love you so_ Chris whispered in his mind.

_And you I Chris. Forever and always._

They were greeted with a parade of kids, aunts, and cousins and other relatives either by law or birth when they entered the house. While they were gone a third of the Pike's had arrived throughout the day. The nine bedroom house was quickly became jam packed and it was likely some would have to double up. When it was suggested that someone room in Chris and Spock's room with them, Dianna's, Marc's, and S'beth's empathetic no's made Chris laugh behind a hand.

Spock shared his mirth with a barely contained smiled and a sparkle in his eyes that again aroused Pike. By all means he shouldn't be even able to _think_ of getting it up but he was like a boy with his very first crush. It was if they had been together for just two days instead of seven years but Chris was proud that they certainly and very apparently hadn't lost the magic of a beginning and budding romance even though theirs was fully blossomed.

But the blissful glow abruptly sharpened when Spock lost his temper rather unexpectedly later that night. One minute Chris had been gently teasing him and rubbing his back and in the next his hand was being slapped away and he was being sharply rebuked.

Dianna was a witness and she was just as stunned and floored as the other four people in the room. Spock left the uneasy silence that had descended around the group in a storm – into the desert night – and Chris had been hard put to follow after a shocked moment.

“Spock?” he called out, jogging up to him.

“I'm sorry Chris.” Spock said, looking as if he were struggling to breathe. Chris knew this was a sign of either a panic attack or just Spock's struggle to reign in his emotions and refrained from touching him or smothering him.

“I – I don't know what came over me. _Again_ I snapped at you for no apparent reason.”

Chris saw the signs that Spock wanted contact and moved closer immediately, closing the gap and wrapping his arms around him, reaching up to soothingly stroke his hair.

“Shhh,” he whispered, “no hard feelings. Its all right.”

“I don't know what is wrong with me.”

“I think its just been a long week and you're probably a little overwhelmed by all the people here.”

He felt a sudden flash of anger from Spock that was quickly stifled but it made him frown. Spock's emotions were apparently being easily aggravated as of late although he couldn't guess what would have angered him about what he had just said.

“You are... probably right.” Spock said a moment later, drawing in a calming breath and standing up straight, “Again I apologize Chris.”

“That's all right sweetheart.” Chris soothed, “You want to go for a walk?”

“I would like that yes.”

Chris nodded and reached down and took his hand, leading them out into the moonlit desert, “All right then. Let's take a little walk.”

But it took awhile for Spock to calm down completely and slip back into the easy, comfortable feeling that had descended over them since last night and they didn't return until an hour later.

Dianna greeted them with a warranted amount of concern and worry but Chris couldn't give her any answers. All he could assure her was that everything was fine now versus what it had been. He didn't know why Spock was becoming easily and unexpectedly angered recently – yesterday and tonight.

“Chris?” Spock asked, placing his hands upon his chest and stepping close, “Perhaps a game of chess? I feel the need to unwind a bit.”

“Of course.” Pike said, slipping an arm around him and setting down his wine glass. While Chris preferred Go he knew Chess was Spock's favorite so he happily obliged him.

They excused themselves from the kitchen where Chris had been talking with his other relatives and set up a game upstairs. It was something Chris became quickly grateful for because half way through Spock was amazingly on him again with as much passion as the night before.

He didn't even have time to get out of his chair before Spock was eagerly sucking him down and lavishing him with his tongue. Although it made him physically ill later he did the same for Spock and swallowed him down – all he had to give – as efficiently as Spock had done for him. Then again Spock thoroughly enjoyed it and the act of swallowing to Chris was only for Spock's enjoyment, not his own.

And he certainly resented it at two o'clock in the morning, trying to be as quiet as possibly as his stomach voiced his protests. No matter how quiet though Spock was still roused and sat with him, murmuring soothing words into the dark as he bestowed loving and soothing caresses to his back and arms.

The next time Chris woke up however Spock was gone.

And when a full search of the house turned up nothing, his increasing worry all but turned to alarm. Heart beating more rapidly in his chest, a fast beat of eighty instead of his usually cool fifty, he turned the search from within the house to without.

 _Spock?_ He kept calling out through their link. _Spock talk to me. Where are you?_

But there was nothing and when he didn't find his lover in the immediate area outside he quickly woke up Uncle John. He would have woke up Marc but John's lover wasn't presently with him and he didn't want to worry everyone in the house. Certainly not S'beth, who was six months along in her fifth pregnancy. Waking up Marc would have met worrying her and waking their four other kids.

“Chris? What's wrong?” John asked as he glanced over at the old fashioned nautical wall clock opposite of the bed. Chris felt fleetingly glad that he had woken up him instead of someone else. John's medical background in the Starfleet medical corps made him a light sleeper and one easily woken and quickly alert.

“Spock. He's missing. I searched the house, I searched outside but I can't find him.” He tapped at his temple in an aggravated gesture with a finger, forcing down panic, “and I can't feel him up here.”

John was quickly up and moving, quickly putting on some clothes, “When was the last time you saw him?”

“Two.”

“Just try and stay calm and go wake your cousin Marc. Wake Shanna and and your Aunt Jeanine as well. We'll find him faster if we spread out. Better wake your mother too. She'll have a fit if we don't tell her about this.”

Despite his protests Chris didn't argue, giving in to the advice of an older peer for a change. He could take or leave what older members of Starfleet said to him but John wasn't just anybody. He was family. And it was a cold night outside, the desert harsh and unforgiving to a Vulcan in ways that their home planet couldn't be. In the hottest deserts of Earth temperatures could often approach freezing or below when the sun dipped below the horizon and the moon replaced the sun.

He woke up his mother first who in turn woke up Shanna and Jeanine while he woke up Marc. In the process however, no matter how quite they managed to be, they also managed to wake up most of the house.

It ended up being nine of them who rode out into the night in search of Spock, most of them splitting up into groups of two for safety. A deflector field didn't allow predators within fifty feet of the barn or house but outside of that predators lurked and horses with or without provocation could still spook no matter how well trained they may be.

They worked efficiently and intelligently instead of running off on whim, working in a radius pattern that slowly extended as they covered ground. At times they would pass other riders expanding their own circle but no news was received.

It was hours before Chris' comm chirped with good news.

“Yes?” he asked tersely.

It was his stalwart Aunt Jeanine, recently retired commodore of Starfleet, who answered. _“I've found him. He seems to be all right but he was dazed and more than a little confused when we found him. You better get John over here right away to look him over.”_

“Where are you?”

Jeanine relayed her position and Chris spurred his horse into a fast canter straight ahead. As much as he wanted to make it a full gallop he didn't dare. The ground appeared even but an unsuspecting rock could be fatal.

John despite his age kept up with him easily. Chris didn't have to glance back once and together they made it to where Jeanine and her wife were standing with Spock within five minutes. Chris was stunned to realize that he had been closer to Spock than he had ever imagined. He should have _felt_ him but he hadn't.

“He was staring up at the stars when we found him.” Jeanine said, stopping him briefly with a hand on his arm.

Chris continued on to Spock, reaching out and touching his arm, nearly shaking with relief to find him whole and alive. The scenarios running through his head had been graphic to say the least.

“Spock? Why are you all the way out here?”

“Look at me son.” John prompted gently but firmly, reaching out and touching his chin up as he shined a light on the dimmest setting into his eyes.

Spock flinched away nevertheless but replied to Chris' question calmly if only with the slightest hesitation.

“I... do not know.”

Chris and Jeanine's eyes met briefly over Spock's shoulder.

“Was he saying anything when you arrived? What was he doing?”

“He was just standing here. Staring at the stars.”

John wrapped another blanket around Spock's shoulders and pressed two fingers gently against the inside of Spock's armpit for a pulse, looking off to one side as he tried to make some sense of the rapid beat.

“He has a slight fever.” John murmured, staring at the ground as he tried to measure the furious pulse under his fingertips, “If one oh five point eight is any indication.”

Chris nodded, “Just a little high.” Spock usually rested comfortably at one hundred and four point nine.

“I'm taking a wild guess at his heart rate. I'm guessing its in the upper one hundred and nineties. But its strong not thready or erratic.”

Chris nodded, “Let's get him home. I'll call Doctor Boyce.”

“Chris I really do feel fine... despite my strange actions I feel quite sound. I... apologize for worrying you all. I'm... deeply ashamed that my actions have done so. But... I cannot explain them.”

“Its all right.” Chris soothed, “Its nothing you did on purpose. Nothing that you can be blamed for.”

“Before we move him let me do a few more tests.”

Chris nodded and waited while John tested his mental acuity and memory. He was accurate on everything without fail and five minutes later they were riding for home, Spock tucked securely in front of him on Adagio – a lively but strong and nimble horse, sired by Chris' horse Tango.

When they arrived home the sun was just rising over the Mojave desert. They were greeted by nearly the whole house. Only three others besides most of the children hadn't been woken up and Chris felt Spock's shame and embarrassment through their link.

He did his best to soothe him but it did little to assuage the feelings of guilt he also seemed to be ridden with. Luckily however Dianna and the others deflected most of the family, all of them giving Spock and Chris space as Chris gently guided his lover back up to their room.

Chris gently coaxed Spock into the shower but it was a quick one as weary as they both were. Satisfied that he was clean and warm Chris then tucked him into bed and lay down beside him, rubbing his back until he was sound asleep. Only then did he let himself also fall into a weary, exhausted slumber.

He woke early that afternoon with a little bit of a start. He relaxed however when he saw that Spock was still with him, not sleeping but awake and meditating quietly at the end of the bed.

He didn't want to disturb him but was apparently unable as he sat up. His lover stirred and opened his eyes, looking over at him with the same mixture of embarrassment, shame, and guilt that had been all over his face earlier this morning.

Chris sighed softly and reached out for his hands.

Spock took his hands but just sighed, staring down at the bed.

“How are you feeling? Physically?” Chris asked. They hadn't been able to get a hold of Doctor Boyce, receiving word that he had been stranded on Beta VI and Chris was reluctant to take him to any other doctor but him.

Spock greatly surprised him with his response, “Strange.” he murmured.

“Strange how?”

Spock shook his head, “I... cannot possibly explain.”

Spock didn't elaborate further and Chris didn't push. He merely watched his lover close for the remainder of the day however Spock seemed rather fine. His dark mood lifted and they retained a good deal of the happy glow they had had the morning and night previously. The night was even better, passionate and full of love making.

The following morning was even better as they woke up on Thanksgiving. Spock was insatiable and so Chris seemed to be. Spock's aroused state was certainly contagious just as it had been over the past three days but that only seemed to be, incredibly, increasing.

Thanksgiving morning in fact felt a lot more like Christmas. Chris did however have quite a bit to be thankful for that was certainly for sure and it only made the holidays that much more joyous.

Chris turned as Spock put a hand on his arm, just heading into the dinning room to sit down for Thanksgiving dinner. He frowned when he noticed the pallor of Spock's pale skin, a yellowish tint present that Chris knew was a sign of nausea. “Something wrong?”

“Chris I do not feel well at all. I can't possibly think of eating.”

“You feel sick?” he asked, pressing his hand to his forehead.

“Extremely.” Spock said, placing a hand to his stomach.

“You do feel a little too hot.” Chris took his hand away and sighed, gently covering the hand over Spock's stomach, “You sure you can't try a little?”

“I realize the significance of Thanksgiving dinner however I am quite sure I can't possibly manage a single bite.”

The thought of food alone looked to be making Spock feel sicker than he looked.

They both looked up as S'beth rushed past, a hand over her mouth and the other to her rounded belly. Marc rushed past them to catch up with her a mere second later.

Chris raised an eyebrow and sighed with a soft smile, “Apparently you aren't the only one feeling under the weather.”

“Indeed.” Spock managed with a somewhat shaky smile, “At least she however knows the cause.”

“Something wrong?” Dianna asked, stepping out of the dining room and fixing them both with a concerned gaze.

“Spock doesn't think he can eat anything. His stomach is bothering him.”

“You aren't the only one.” Dianna smiled but it was a sympathetic, gentle one, “You sure you can't try honey?”

Spock appeared to give it thought and then promptly paled.

Chris quickly directed him in the opposite direction, towards another bathroom, “No not that way. S'beth is in that one.”

They barely made it in time, Chris holding Spock close as instead of throwing up he dry heaved over the bowl for a painfully long five minutes or more.

When he finally stopped, Spock seemed shaken and drained, trembling and trying to calm his breathing as he took deep, somewhat ragged breaths through a sore throat.

“Looks like you've come down with something.” Chris murmured, bringing Spock's head close to his chest and holding it there as he held his trembling lover in his arms.

“That...” Spock drew in another breath, his voice slightly hoarse, “appears to be the case.”

“Still feel sick?” Chris asked tentatively. He didn't want to spark another bout of either vomiting or dry heaves.

Spock shook his head, “My stomach is upset but I no longer feel the urge to vomit.”

Chris looked up as a knock sounded on the door, “Everything okay?” John asked.

“Spock is a little under the weather.” Chris called back.

“I'd like to talk to you a second if I could Chris.”

“I'll be right there.” Chris looked back to Spock, “Think you can stand?”

Spock nodded and Chris helped him to his feet, keeping a supporting arm around him as he opened the bathroom door and led him out. John looked over at Spock in concern.

“Not feeling well huh, son?”

Spock shook his head.

“I'm going to lay him down upstairs. What would you recommend for his stomach?”

“I'll give you something.” John said.

Chris nodded and they parted ways. Chris led his lover upstairs to their room and helped situate him in a position that seemed most comfortable, rubbing his back gently and pulling the covers around him when he complained that he was cold.

“Looks like you caught a bug.” Chris smiled sympathetically, rubbing his back in soothing, slow circles.

“Strange. Isn't it?” Spock murmured, his eyes closed.

“None of us are infallible.” Chris said, setting a waist receptacle by the bed, “Waste bin is right here if you feel like you need it.”

Spock nodded quietly.

“Come.” Chris called when a gentle knock sounded at the door.

John came in with a small bottle, taking off the cap and pouring a thick, white liquid into it, “Try a little of this Spock. It should calm your stomach down a bit.”

Spock managed to swallow it down but barely managed to keep the thick liquid where it needed to be, Chris waiting patiently with the trash receptacle in hand while they watched him struggle with it. In the end Spock won out and Chris set the bin down, relieved.

“Is that helping?”

Spock nodded, “Some.”

“Good.”

John nodded Chris out and Chris tucked the blanket around Spock's shoulders before standing, “I'll back soon I promise.”

“Will you promise me you'll eat dinner with your family? I do not want to cause you to miss it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Please.” Spock said, smiling.

“All right. Call for me if you need anything though. Don't hesitate.” Chris smiled, tapping his left temple. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and then followed John out.

When they were downstairs in the library safely away from everyone else John drew in a deep breath and looked over at Chris very seriously, “Chris is there any chance he could be pregnant?” he said quietly.

Chris drew in a surprised breath, putting a hand on his hips and exhaling slowly. He had never paused to think of that option. All the symptoms seemed to fit or at least most of them. The mood swings, the irritability, the sudden fits of anger, his recent bought of sickness...

“I... suppose so. Bones and Spock both thought we didn't need to worry about it but they... never said it was an impossibility.”

“I think we should try and eliminate that first. No matter how small the chance.”

“I agree.” Although it scared the hell out of him he had to agree.

“Shanna already went out and got a test but I have no idea if it'll work properly on him because of his unique physiology. So I also set up an appointment with Dr. Jacob Barnes. He's the only Xenobiologist in the area right now.”

“When's the appointment?”

“Tomorrow.”

“All right.” Chris reached out when John held out the test but hesitated for a fraction of a second. He took another deep breath and took it from him, “I'll go talk to Spock.”

Chris turned for the door, looking up as his mother walked in.

She smiled down at the test in his hands and then looked back up at his anxious expression, “It'll be fine.” she said gently, “No matter what it says.”

Chris nodded. If Spock was pregnant... he was. If he wasn't than they'd still figure this out. He was probably just coming down with some type of virus. Somehow though he didn't think that was the case and more than anything right now he was wishing Bones wasn't stranded on the Beta colonies.

His mother gently gave his arm a squeeze as he walked past and while he headed up to his room that he shared with Spock he tried to organize his thoughts.

He didn't say anything when he stepped into the room and sat down beside his lover, Spock gazing back at him questioningly from his customary position on his side wrapped up in blankets.

Chris reached out and set the pregnancy test on the bed, pushing it over to him slightly and then meeting his eyes seriously, “Is it possible?”

“My parents said that it was impossible.”

“Do you think that to be the case? You're a scientist. Probably more qualified than them to take a guess.”

Spock hesitated and then drew in a shallow breath, “I... will take the test.”

Chris let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

“But it _should_ be impossible.”

“We're just trying to rule everything out. The symptoms do fit.”

Spock gave a nod and slowly sat up. He regarded the test a moment and then reached out and picked it up, taking it to the bathroom with him. Chris waited in almost painful anticipation. The anxiety of it all was enough to give him a heart attack or worse.

Spock was right. It _shouldn't_ be possible. They had been having unprotected sex for seven years and this had never happened. Sarek was no doubt right in these matters.

Chris stood when Spock came out of the bathroom, looking at him expectantly. Spock raised his head though and shook it. “Negative.”

Chris let out a breath of relief that caused Spock to give him a strange look. He didn't say anything though, throwing the test strip away.

“Nevertheless John did get you into a doctor for tomorrow.”

Spock nodded. “A logical decision. I will thank him later.”

“If he hadn't I would have.” Chris hesitated and reached out, tentatively placing a hand on Spock's stomach, “Never think that I wouldn't want to have children with you if it were possible. I just felt... I don't know what I felt. Maybe like I wasn't ready for something like that just now.”

“I... understand.”

“Are you feeling any better?”

Spock shook his head, “Not really no. I still do not have an appetite either although the thought of food no longer makes me feel ill.”

“Good. There's that at least.”

Spock suddenly shuddered.

“Cold?” Chris frowned, suddenly realizing the heat under his hand was hotter than usual, more intense, “No you feel... very hot.”

“I am. I do feel very warm.”

“Yes you do.”

Spock looked suddenly at a loss, “Chris I feel... so very strange.”

“How? In what way?” Chris asked, stepping closer.

“My mind is... racing. I feel... so very hot.”

“Easy.” Chris soothed, starting to become alarmed. He could feel Spock's heartbeat just where he had his hand against his belly, hammering and beating a furious rhythm.

“Chris something is wrong. I am... I feel as though I am burning.”

“Come on. Let's get you to hospital.” Chris guided Spock quickly to the door, holiday festivities completely forgotten.

“Please do not –”

Chris stopped at the top landing of the stairs and looked over at Spock in concern, “Don't what?”

“Please stop touching me. It makes the burning worse.” Spock said hoarsely.

Chris hesitated but let go of him, “Can I least keep a hand on your arm?”

“I suppose.”

Chris gently took Spock by the arm and led him downstairs, watching him close in case he needed more support. He noticed that Spock's hands were trembling but attributed it to the anxiety of the situation.

“Chris? Spock? What's wrong?” Sarah asked.

“I have to get Spock to the hospital. He's burning up.”

“Everything okay?” Marc asked, coming down the hall towards them.

“No. Spock is pretty sick. I need to get him to the emergency room.”

“I'll drive.” Marc said immediately, running to get his keys.

A tremor of some description wracked Spock and Chris felt hard put not to be in much closer physical contact with him than just the simple touch of his arm.

“Easy t'hy'la.” Chris soothed in a low whisper, “Just hang on. You sure I can't touch you more?”

“Please do not. It makes it worse.”

“What worse?” Sarah asked, concerned.

“The burning.” Spock whispered, eyes shut tightly.

“He's got a really high fever.” Chris explained, looking over at her.

“No, no, no... I _burn_.”

Chris frowned, “I know Spock. We'll be at the hospital soon and they'll fix it. Just hang on.”

“Oh honey.”

Chris looked up to see his mother walk in, reaching out to Spock to console him. Spock stopped her from touching him before Pike could.

“Do not touch.” he said in a low, furious, hoarse voice.

Chris was floored and his mother looked just as speechless.

“All right.” she managed, “That's fine. No one will touch you.”

“All right let's go.” Marc said, keys in hand.

“We'll meet you at the hospital.” Dianna said.

Chris nodded and gently led Spock out the door, “C'mon honey.”

Uncle John fell into step behind them, talking on a communicator, “No, no we need a Xenobiologist at the nearest hospital you can manage _immediately_. We have a very sick Vulcan hybrid on our hands.... hybrid yes.” John's concerned eyes met his, “He's half human. Yes all right.”

He sighed and looked over at Chris, “They're trying to find the nearest hospital with a Xenobiologist now.”

_“Sir?”_

“Yes I'm still here.”

_“The nearest hospital would be Saint Mathews. Do you need immediate transportation?”_

“No we're only twenty minutes away.” John snapped the communicator shut and a second later they were speeding down the road in the grav car towards Saint Mathews.

“It's going to be all right Spock.” Pike soothed, sitting as close as he dared but not touching. He risked a brief, light touch to his forehead, stroking a strand of silky black hair. Spock shuddered.

“It's going to be okay.” Chris whispered again.

The same Xenobiologist that John had mentioned earlier was waiting for them at the emergency room but within minutes of scanning and questions directed at Spock and Chris, Marc, and John – Dr. Barnes looked quite baffled and reasonably concerned.

He drew them out into the hallway.

“Well doctor?” Chris asked.

“Physiologically he's in a very unstable state. I... can't explain it. His hormonal balances and all of his readings are off the scale. I do know one thing. This can't continue. The strain will kill him.”

“Can't you do anything?”

“I don't dare give him any sort of drugs or inhibitors. Not with his very unique physiological make up. I have called in a Vulcan specialist. She's beaming in as we speak.”

“Can I stay with Spock?”

“Of course. Being away from you seems to be causing a great deal of stress to him at the moment.”

“He's shutting me out telepathically doctor can you explain that?”

“I can't.” Dr. Barnes said, “By all means he shouldn't be. Unless he's trying to shield you from his unstable state.”

Chris stepped back into the room they were keeping Spock, noticing that while his lover looked stress he also looked... embarrassed.

“Spock whats the matter?”

Spock looked downright furious and frustrated at the question, his hands forming even tighter fists than what they had been balled into before, “I... believe I know what is wrong with me.”

At that moment Chris caught sight of Spock's rather demanding erection tenting through his pants.

Dr. Barnes took note but looked pointedly back up at Spock, “What do you think is responsible for your current condition?”

“I... cannot speak of it. No outworlder may know.”

“A Vulcan thing specifically?” Chris asked Dr. Barnes.

Dr. Barnes opened his mouth but a voice made them turn and look towards the door.

“If you would leave me with Spock I would see to him privately. This is not a thing to be spoken outside of our people.”

“I'm staying.” Chris said, regarding the Vulcan doctor with an unwavering resolve.

“You must.” said said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Chris didn't know what to make of that cryptic statement.

“I am T'let.” the Vulcan said when everyone had left. “You are Spock.”

“I am.”

“Are thee bonded?”

“Not fully. I am betrothed to this man.”

She raised an eyebrow briefly at Chris, “Is there a partial link?”

“Yes. A strong one at that.”

“Good.”

“What's wrong with him?” Chris asked, getting annoyed with the way she kept peering at him as if he was an ape.

“I will tell you but you must first swear yourself to silence on this matter. No one may know.”

“I agree. Just tell me whats wrong. And how I can help.”

“It is the Pon Farr. The Vulcan mating drive that occurs once every seven years to a full Vulcan male or female. The Vulcan must mate or it will die. It is also known as 'the Time of Burning'.”

“You mean... he has to achieve... sexual gratification or he'll die?”

“Yes. But it is a madness that can last two of your earth days at the most. The mating drives are strong and must be fulfilled or death will occur due to the strain on the body.” She raised an eyebrow at him, “You must be strong human if you are to withstand the fires of the Plak Tow.”

“What's that?”

“The blood fever. It is madness. No other thoughts occur to the mind of one in Plak Tow but the desire to mate. And only that. Only when the fires are quenched is the mind freed from the madness. You may not survive.”

Spock let out an anguished sound.

T'let raised a dispassionate eyebrow at him, “It is too late to go to Vulcan. You will have to endure the Pon Farr and Plak Tow without ceremony here on earth.”

“Can it still be done? Here? Can I save his life if I help him through this?”

“Yes. If thee are strong enough. I will find a suitable place for the days needed and find suitable assistance for you as well.”

Chris watched her leave and then looked back to Spock, pained, “I'll get you through this I promise.”

“I do not – wish to harm you.”

Chris swallowed around a suddenly dry throat, “I don't think you will.” At least he very well hoped not. But he knew nothing about this. He was overwhelmed. He frequently bore the bruises as evidence to his and Spock's _gentle_ lovemaking. He couldn't imagine...

“Spock, why? Why didn't you tell me about this? So that we could prepare better.”

“I had thought I would be spared because of my human physiology. I was wrong. I am so sorry T'hy'la.”

Chris longed to comfort him but Spock flinched away from his touch. He let out a frustrated sigh, “How am I supposed to get you through this if I can't touch you?”

“I want – _burn_ for you. But you mustn't touch me here. I will... I may lose all control. I cannot... cannot control myself much longer.”

“All right. I understand.” he sighed and drew in another breath, “Can you at least tell me what I'm up against? What this could be like?”

“It... may be considerably violent.”

“So... a lot of rough sex for the sex two days.”

Spock nodded, “Essentially and... there is more.”

“More?”

“We... we must be fully bonded. I can do it myself. It will happen whether I choose to or not during the...” Spock couldn't appear to be able to say it, trailing off and swallowing hard, “A full joining of the mind. Both of us. One and together.”

“Well... if I don't survive this there'll be worst ways to go.” Chris murmured but at the stricken expression on Spock's face he quickly hastened to reassure him, “We'll get through this. Believe me I'm not as fragile as you may think. I'll survive. We've... had our times of...” Chris raised an eyebrow and managed a shaky smile, “Rather rough love making. Remember that time Denavan V... we hadn't seen each other for weeks. That was... I'm surprised either of us survived that.”

“Chris –” Spock gasped out.

“Sorry.” he quickly apologized. The last thing Spock needed right now was talk of sex or their previous love making.

They looked up as T'let came back into the room, hands clasped behind her back. She studied Spock's readings as she spoke, “A place has been found and attendants are awaiting your arrival. They will aid you both over the time to come and...” she looked over at Pike, “render medical aid if possible.”

“Where are we going?” Chris asked. He was starting to dislike this Vulcan to a considerable degree the more she treated him like a fragile, pathetic Neanderthal.

“The Egypt region. The climate is most suitable for Spock.”

 _But not for me,_ Pike sighed, looking over at Spock. It was no matter. He'd take the hottest deserts of earth over Vulcan any day. And in seven years they'd probably both be on Vulcan. It wasn't as if he wasn't accustomed to the desert anyhow. He had been raised on Mojave and thought himself at least given that advantage.

“You needn't pack anything.” T'let continued, “Everything needed will be there upon your arrival. A Vulcan healer and two attendants will be there also.”

“I would like Dr. Phillip Boyce contacted immediately and informed of the situation. I'd like him to be there.” Chris said.

“Grant him that right. I wish for him to be there also.” Spock said. He sounded as if he had to force the words past his lips and his breathing was becoming increasingly heavy. Chris frowned over at him in concern.

“I will do my best to inform him.” T'let said. “You both must leave now.”

Chris nodded and reached out to help Spock down from the bed but Spock gave a strangled 'no' in response. Chris watched with increasing frustration as he stumbled off the bed himself and managed to reasonably compose himself.

“The hallways and corridors to the transport room have been cleared.” T'let said. “No one will set eyes upon you.”

Spock nodded, seemingly grateful for this. Chris himself was a little miffed about the way they treated the whole thing. He knew it was bad but it felt like one who came down with Pon Farr was treated like _they_ had done something wrong.

“I wish... you could be spared this.” Spock said to him hoarsely as they stepped onto the transporter platform.

“I wish _you_ could be spared this.” Chris returned. “I don't care about me. I'm doing this because I love you.”

Spock looked over at him as the transporter took them both.

  


It _was_ hot. Hotter than Mojave certainly but it was a dry heat and that was something Chris was already accustomed too. They were beamed down into what appeared to be old ruins of some description, a relatively intact pyramid straight ahead of them.

Vulcan healer T'kesh and her two attendants T'ven and T'al greeted them upon their arrival. Spock was taken away with the two attendants and Chris was taken aside by the healer who handed him a small garment he couldn't even constitute as clothing.

“You will not be wearing it long.” she said, giving a Vulcan equivalent of a shrug.

Chris had barely changed into it, T'kesh giving him no privacy, before he was turned around by her strong hands. He let himself be turned but quickly moved to one side in alarm when she tried to bend him over, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?” he demanded.

She raised an eyebrow at him, a bottle of something in her hand, “You must be prepared.”

“I don't... I don't do that.” Chris said, swallowing around a sudden knot of fear in his stomach.

“You will have to choice. You must submit all to him or he could very seriously damage you.”

“Surely I don't have too –”

“Thee are human and he is Vulcan. Such is the way of things. Now bend over so that I might prepare you. It is illogical to refuse.”

“Like hell it is!”

“Do you wish to be permanently damaged? He will enter you with or without preparation. It does not matter.”

Chris shuddered and clenched his hands into fists. He couldn't... he just couldn't give himself that way to anyone or even Spock. But if he didn't... if he didn't Spock would die.

“All... all right.” he managed in a voice that he hoped wasn't trembling too badly.

She pushed on his shoulder again, urging him to bend over, and before he knew it a sudden coolness filled his rectum. He flinched and shuddered away from it, gritting his teeth. It made him angry. It made him angry to submit this way and his brain rebelled. His fingers curled into fists over stone.

Surely Spock wouldn't... and he'd fight to make sure he didn't.

He was led down into the pyramid. Only one room seemed to be intact but it was prepared accordingly. Incense burned his nose as he entered the room lit by torches, the floor covered in pillows and mats. The door shut behind him and suddenly he was alone.

No. Not alone.

Spock knelt in the center of the room, still and unmoving.

For the first time in his life Chris feared him. But he turned that fear into an unbreakable resolve to save his life. Never before until now had he come to terms _exactly_ with what Spock's Vulcan half held over him. Apparently it had quite a sway if this particular time hadn't been avoided.

Chris expected to be jumped on. From what he had been informed about this from one of the attendants he had expected to be raped senseless until the fires in Spock were finally quenched.

But when Spock didn't move he edged closer. He couldn't look at this as them being opponents. They were lovers, soon to be bond mates, life partners and he was here to help Spock. Not fight him.

The fight at that point did leave Pike and he knelt down in front of Spock, eyes full of compassion and concern. His lover still wasn't moving, trembling actually, and looked to be holding desperately onto what little shred of sanity he had left.

“Hey.” Chris whispered, “I'm here.”

“I... can't... do not wish to harm you.”

Chris was stunned. He was told Spock shouldn't even be able to form words at this point and his heart wrenched painfully in his chest at both the effort he had needed to speak those words and the fear there.

“Let go Spock. Let this happen.” he soothed, “You have to or you'll die.”

“Have... have no choice.” he stuttered.

Chris put his hands on Spock's legs and leaned in, meeting his lips gently. It was the last tender, gentle touch they shared for fourteen hours. Spock was on him in a second although he sounded as if he the act was torture. Pike fought without even realizing to keep Spock from entering him. He managed to gain the upper hand but only once. When Chris was utterly spent from pounding relentlessly into him – bringing Spock to three orgasms and two of his own he didn't have the strength to ward Spock off when he entered him.

Chris cried out. Despite the preparation it hurt. Badly. Spock wasn't even remotely showing a shred of his human ancestry now, primal and animalistic, but he did pause inside Chris – apparently to give him a moment.

But it was a short one and with one thrust Spock again came deep inside him. Chris submitted and did his best to get through it. Time seemed to be infinite and never ending but then Spock's mind was in his and time warped and blurred. Pike remembered at one time wrestling control back from Spock and mercilessly pounding into him as if he could get his sense of pride and decency back from being forced to submit earlier. But it did nothing.

There was a brief respite six hours later. Spock fell asleep and Chris took the time to drink as much water as he could and eat some of the fruit that had been left for them. He took stock of his injuries. Internally he wasn't as bad off as he had figured but he was sore and he knew he was bleeding. He knew a fracture or break when he had one and could count at least seven. Two of his ribs could break at any time, both of his wrists were fractured or broken, he had bite marks all over him and bruises were already becoming livid, angry marks on his skin. He was still in one piece though and he was determined to see this through.

Thinking of how emotionally this had cost Spock and would cost him after made Chris ache for someway to ease his suffering. All he could do was this and felt no resentment, no anger, and no desire to leave this place. He loved Spock. Till death and gladly if it came to that.

His respite was brief and soon Spock was on him with as much force as before. But it was more than simply force. He wasn't trying to hurt him. Chris was just naturally fragile compared to the strength and superior physical stamina that Spock possessed. He knew Spock wasn't trying to hurt him and when he did a growl of frustration would escape him if he wasn't too far gone in the bouts of blood fever.

It did start to ease. He started to notice Spock taking more care, moving with less desperation to quench the fires burning him and consuming him. Spock finally started to slow down and a few times Pike managed to get the upper hand once more, giving him all that he had and still more, pinning him to the floor and letting go in ways he would have never dared with Spock in the past.

And what felt like an eternity later finally Spock slept, at peace, his skin no longer burning to the touch. Chris felt that it was over. He had no idea how long it had been or how much time had passed but he finally felt able to relax and slept the sleep of the dead. And it wasn't roused forcefully with desperation from Spock when he was again pulled from his sleep by the feeling of his hands upon him. Instead he was woken with a gentler feeling of a hot mouth surrounding and engulfing his cock.

Chris came, barely awake, a mere second after and when Spock moved upon him it was measured, slow, and careful – drawn out. Chris fell back to asleep when he felt Spock come inside him.

Another indefinite amount of time later Chris woke to hear the sound of stone scraping on stone and sunlight fell across him, blinding him. He reached up a hand to shield his eyes.

“Does he still burn?” One of the attendants, T'ven, asked.

Chris looked over at Spock who was sleeping soundly, “I don't think so.”

The healer T'kesh stepped forward from behind her attendant and motioned for her to shut the door. She stepped over to Spock and reached down, placing the fingers of one hand against the meld points on his face. After a second she withdrew.

“He does not.”

Chris almost fainted with relief.

“And you are fully bonded.” she raised an eyebrow in obvious surprise, “Although tentatively.”

Chris smiled, enjoying the new found mental link he had with his lover – his bondmate. He had noticed it fully during his last respite. Touching and touched. Forever and always. It was a breathtaking, soul fulfilling feeling. He felt... whole in ways he had never imagined.

“His father and Doctor Boyce are awaiting you outside.”

Chris, broken out of his thoughts, looked up at her – startled. He hadn't expecting this however happy he was to hear Boyce was near.

“His father?”

“Yes. He must confirm and approve of your bond. Go if you can. Spock will sleep.”

Chris forced himself to his feet, determined to walk out of the proverbial lions den like David had in the bible. And while Chris wasn't a religious man he couldn't help but feel strangely empowered and primal as he stepped out of the ancient Egyptian tomb and onto the equally ancient sands of the desert. He really didn't care that he was naked. He was too damn tired to care.

Sarek raised an eyebrow at him as he stepped out on more than slightly unsteady feet, “You live.” he said, looking considerably surprised.

Chris smiled, “You're damn right I am.” And he promptly collapsed.

 

“Chris.”

The firm voice roused him with surprising quickness and he blearily took in his surroundings. Sickbay of some description, Boyce standing over him looking concerned.

“You were in and out there for awhile. Was getting worried.”

Chris frowned, putting a hand to his head. Yes Spock was still there. He could feel him and his presence was soothing. He tried to sit up and immediately regretted it, groaning and falling back to the bed.

“Serves you right for trying something that stupid.” Boyce said, “Now lay quietly.” he added much more gently.

“Where am I?”

“Vulcan.” Boyce said, “You've been out for three days.”

“Spock –?”

“Fine.” Boyce smiled, “All thanks to you. Apparently as soon as you can stand however the Vuclans are demanding a wedding ceremony. And they're getting a little impatient. Something about... humans being fragile and needing so much time to heal.”

Pike managed a wry grin, looking up as the door opened.

A rather reticent although relieved looking Spock stepped through, looking much better than him, and Boyce gave his shoulder a very gentle pat – standing to leave to give them space.

“Hey.” Chris smiled at him. “You don't know how happy I am to see you. C'mere.” he said, holding out his hand.

Spock breathed out his relief and quickly came to him, taking his hand and sitting down beside him, “I... am sorry Chris.”

“None of that.” Chris murmured, still smiling, “Its just all part of being married to a Vulcan. Your mother managed and I will too.” He winced as he shifted on the bed and certain areas of his body protested, “Although I respect her now in ways I never thought I would or have before.”

Spock shuddered, looking sick and overwhelmed, “I... do not remember much. But Dr. Boyce informed me of your injuries. He was vague. But I tapped into his computer and read the full report. Chris I am shamed and – and sorry for the ways I have violated you –”

“Shhhh.” Chris soothed, “I admit I'll be happy if we never talk about... that particular aspect again and I sense you want to leave it behind and move on as much as I. I don't blame you, I certainly don't hate you for it, and I don't love you any less than I did before. It won't happen again for another seven years anyway or however long your cycle is. Everything is fine. Let's just leave it at that.”

Spock nodded, managing a smile and extended two fingers out to him, “I love you.”

Chris smiled and matched the gesture with two fingers of a hand that wasn't bandaged, “Forever and always?”

“Yes.” Spock whispered.

Chris closed his eyes and reached out to Spock with his mind, smiling at the relief and sanctuary he found there.

_Touching and touched._

 

~END~

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=47139>


End file.
